


Like

by nothingelsematters



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Gen, where the heck did this come from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingelsematters/pseuds/nothingelsematters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy, Adam, Ricky and Max play a drinking game.</p><p>This probably wasn't the world's most sensible idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like

**Author's Note:**

> I had never really noticed how much both Josh and Jason say "like" in their sentences until I binge-listened to their Worlds teleconferences and Social Scene interviews on IceNetwork.
> 
> And then my brain provided this utter ridiculousness. Er, sorry?
> 
>  
> 
> (Takes place seperately to "Through the Glass" and has no bearing on that timeline.)

"What have you got there, Max?"

Max grinned and passed over the bottle. "I bought it in Russia. I've been saving it for - well, it doesn't matter now. Shall we open it?"

"Do you have to ask?" Adam grinned wolfishly back, and he snatched the bottle out of Max's hands.

"Looks to fine to waste on plain drinking. We should play a game, of sorts," Ricky protested.

"What kind of game?" Max asked curiously.

"I know," Jeremy snapped his fingers. "Every time one of Joshua or Jason says "like", we take a drink."

Max roared with laughter. "We'll be off our faces in an instant! So be it!"

*

"And it was so amazing, like-"

"DRINK!" Ricky's voice hollered, and there was a collection of giggling from the table in the corner. Jason turned, confused.

"What on earth...?"

"They look really drunk," Josh observed. "Like-"

"DRINK!" this time it was Adam, and there was another round of giggling.

Josh and Jason looked at each other.

"I think Max might have got out the vodka he bought in Russia."

"Yeah, but why do they keep saying drink?"

Curiously, they made their way closer to the table. The bottle was nearly empty, and the four young men were all half-slumped and giggling woozily.

"Oh, they're so smashed," Jason laughed. "What are you guys doing? You're going to have, like, the worst hangovers-"

"Drink," Max mumbled; the four of them took a sip from the glass with varying amounts of accuracy.

"I think you've had enough, Max," Josh said gently, prying his fingers off the glass. "Come on, let's get you to bed, you'll be so, like, regretting this tomorrow," and then he just looked confused as they dissolved into giggles again.

*

Max woke the next morning with a splitting headache and Gracie sponging his forehead.

"Ow."

And then he groaned again as Gracie shoved him hard.

"You are _such_ an idiot. You _know_ you can't handle that much liquor - and Russian vodka, no less! What were you thinking?"

"Jer'my's fault," Max mumbled, trying to pull the cover over his head.

"Don't you go blaming him."

"R'cky's, then."

Gracie rolled her eyes.

"For a reasonably intelligent man, sometimes you can be really, like, stupid."

Max flinched.

"If you love me, Gracie," he sighed, "you will never say that word again."

END.


End file.
